The present invention relates to a fastener enabling to do up a brassiere, either in the middle of the back of a woman, as usual, or between the two brassiere cups.
The up-to-now known devices to do up brassieres either in the middle of the back or between the two brassiere cups, are not practical and besides, they are of a difficult manufacture, which means an expensive manufacture.
The present invention copes with these disadvantages by creating a fastener which is simple, cheap and prevents any annoyance to the user.